


Ol' Red - a SPN vid

by GreenBrynVids (GreenBryn)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, music vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-06
Updated: 2008-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9347315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBryn/pseuds/GreenBrynVids
Summary: It's a Dean vid, with Hendrickson playing "Ol' Red". This vid has been itching at the back of my brain for almost a year now, so I'm glad I'm finally finished with it. I really like this song, and I hope I did it justice. Enjoy, and please comment!And the warden sang, "Come on somebody, why don't you run? Ol' Red's itchin' to have a little fun. Get my lantern, get my gun. Red'll have you treed before the mornin' comes.





	

**Title of vid:** Ol' Red  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Song:** "Ol' Red" by Blake Shelton  
**Summary:** It's a Dean vid, with Hendrickson playing "Ol' Red". This vid has been itching at the back of my brain for almost a year now, so I'm glad I'm finally finished with it. I really like this song, and I hope I did it justice. Enjoy, and please comment! _And the warden sang, "Come on somebody, why don't you run? Ol' Red's itchin' to have a little fun. Get my lantern, get my gun. Red'll have you treed before the mornin' comes._

 **Download Link:**[here](http://spn.deabryn.com/Vids/OlRedSPN.zip)  
**Streaming Link:** Video was removed from Youtube due to copyright.

 

** "Ol' Red" by Blake Shelton **

Well I caught my wife with another man  
And it cost me ninety nine  
On a prison farm in Georgia  
Close to the Florida line  
Well I'd been here for two long years  
I finally made the warden my friend  
And so he sentenced me to a life of ease  
Taking care of Ol' Red  
  
Now Ol' Red he's the damnedest dog that I've ever seen  
Got a nose that can smell a two day trail  
He's a four-legged tracking machine  
You can consider yourself mighty lucky  
To get past the gators and the quicksand beds  
But all these years that I've been here  
Ain't nobody got past Red  
  
And the warden sang  
"Come on somebody  
Why don't you run  
Ol' Red's itchin' to have a little fun  
Get my lantern, get my gun  
Red'll have you treed 'fore the mornin' comes"  
  
Well I paid off the guard and I slipped out a letter  
To my cousin up in Tennessee  
Oh and he brought down a blue tick hound  
She was pretty as she could be  
Well they penned her up in the swampland  
'Bout a mile just south of the gate  
And I'd take Ol' Red for his evening run  
I'd just drop him off and wait  
  
And the warden sang  
"Come on somebody  
Why don't you run  
Ol' Red's itchin' to have a little fun  
Get my lantern, get my gun  
Red'll have you treed 'fore the mornin' comes"  
  
Now Ol' Red got real used to seeing  
His lady every night  
And so I kept him away for three or four days  
And waited till the time got right  
Well I made my run with the evenin' sun  
And I smiled when I heard 'em yurn Red out  
'Cause I was headed north to Tennessee  
And Ol' Red was headed south  
  
And the warden sang  
"Come on somebody  
Why don't you run  
Ol' Red's itchin' to have a little fun  
Get my lantern, get my gun  
Red'll have you treed 'fore the mornin' comes"  
  
Now there's red haired blue ticks all in the South  
Love got me in here and love got me out 


End file.
